She Cared
by KelsieLorraine
Summary: Sequel to 'When No One Else Cared' Edward and Bella have come so far. She taught him to love as he did the same for her. Now they have to face a more difficult challenge. Three to be exact. All Human
1. Preface

****

Bella's point of view:

I wonder sometime how I got so lucky. I have everything I could ever want, but what did I do to deserve this. I turned over and stared at Edward's sleeping form.

__

I love him so much……

Who knew when I first met Edward, we would end up like this? I was a bitch and he was and asshole. I guess that's what they mean by never judge a book by the cover.

I moved my hand to where it was stroking Edward's cheek, gently, not trying to wake him. The diamond wedding ring sparkled, even though it was the middle of the night. I felt Edward smile and his hand was placed on top of mine.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I whispered.

"Yeah, but I'm glad you did."

"Really?"

"Yes, I was dreaming about you and know I can have the real thing," Edward said turning to his side and smiling at me.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," He whispered taking my hand and kissing the ring on my finger. "Forever."

****

So, of course the chapters WILL BE longer. This is just the prologue. REVIEW?


	2. A New Beginning

****

Bella's point of view:

I stood on the balcony of the apartment enjoying the peaceful silence. It was chilly with the wind blowing and I only had Edward's bed sheet covering me. Maggie was lying on one of the chairs surrounding the table. I smiled at her before facing forward again. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Good morning beautiful," Edward whispered trailing kisses up my neck and across my shoulders. His hair was still wet from the shower.

"Morning," I whispered turning in his arms. I smiled up at him as he lowered his lips to mine and kissed me gently.

"What are you doing today?" He asked pulling away from me. We turned and walked back inside. Maggie trailing behind us.

"I have a job interview today."

"Bella, I told you that you didn't have to get a job."

"I know, but I feel so useless sitting around all day."

"Your far from useless," Edward smiled while he was slipping a pair of pants on. "But if it makes you happy."

I smiled at him. "Thank you."

I pulled Edward's shirt from last night and a pair of his boxer and went into the kitchen. I set up the coffee pot and then fixed a bowel a cereal. When I was finished I washed the bowel and put it away. I turned to see Edward staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, just looking."

Edward walked over to me and picked me up setting on the counter. He kissed me passionately for a minute before pulling away.

"Hmm….you taste like Capitan Crunch."

I had to giggle at that.

"Well aren't you romantic."

"It's what the ladies love about me."

"What ladies?"

"You and only you," He replied before kissing me again.

"I'll see you later." Edward kissed me once more before grabbing a cup of coffee and leaving.

I straightened up a little bit before taking a shower and getting ready for my job interview. When the called to confirm my interview, they said dress relaxed. I usually dress in sweats, but I guess jeans and a cute shirt will do. When I notice it was 9:45, I grabbed my purse, keys, and locked up the apartment before leaving.

After the wreck Edward did not repair the damages on my car, he bought me a new one. A 2008 BMW M3 Convertible. It's white and I love it, I really do, but it was too much. Does he listen? No.

I made it to my interview with 5 minutes to spare.

"Hello, welcome to Little, Brown Publishing Company. Is there anything I can help you with?" A young women about my age said.

"Yes, I'm Isabella Swan, I have a job interview."

"Ah yes, Mr. Newton is waiting for you. Down the hall first door on your left."

"Thank you." I smiled at her before turning to towards the hallway. When I found the door, I knocked.

"Come in," A voice shouted.

"Mr. Newton?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Isabella Swan."

"Yes, yes com in. How are you today Miss. Swan?"

"I'm good and you?"

"Good. Take a seat and we can begin. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No Thanks."

"So Isabella tell me about yourself."

"Well I like to go by Bella. I majored in English/Literature in College. I did work as a secretary for Mr. Culled for a little while."

"Yes, it was on your transcript, tell me why you quit."

"It was just a temporary job."

"Well Mr. Cullen faxed me something just a little while ago. He said you were a very good, hard worker. You were always on time and in a good mood. That is exactly what we are looking for at Little, Brown. I am willing to offer you the job, but I do have a proposition for you."

"Okay."

"I just fired the head of the apartment that you are applying for. I was in the middle of looking for a replacement, but none of the other workers want it or qualify for it. Your transcript is amazing. Straight A's all your life, never missed a day, went to Stanford. I was surprised that you wanted to work for me. We are one of the smallest publishing companies in New York."

"That's exactly why I chose to work here. What is the job title?"

"We want to make you the Head Editor, Director of the Department. You don't have to do it, but you are young and you qualify better then anyone else."

"Wow, I was hoping just to be hired, I never expected this."

"I understand if you don't want it."

"Of Course I want it."

"Really, that's great. You may work at home if you choose or at the office but today I would like to show you the ropes and introduce you to the staff."

"That's fine."

"Well then, lets get started."

****

(I know it's unrealistic, but that's we call it fiction. Don't go all Bah Hum Bug on me.)

"Alright Miss. Swan, this is Jessica, she is the main secretary. She has everything you'll need." Mr. Newton pointed to the girl I met when I first walked in.

"Hi, welcome to the staff," She said smiling. She seemed really nice.

We continued walking as Mr. Newton or Mike as he likes to be called, showed me the ropes. We stopped at the door that said Executive Editor. Mike knock before walking in.

"Bella, this is Lauren the Executive Editor, Lauren, this is Bella the new Director of the Department."

Lauren looked at me for a minute before smiling.

"It's nice to meet you. Welcome to our little family. If you need anything, let me know."

"Thank you."

"And that ends our tour. I am glad to have you with us Bella. Your salary will be 1,120.00 a day, and that's just to start off with. If you go to Jessica, she'll give you your first book to edit."

"Wow, already? I'm excited."

"Here is my work number and cell number. If you need anything, just call. I usually answer, but if I don't, then I am taking care of one of my kids, and will call you back."

"You have kids? You look so young."

"Thank you, but I'm 29. I have 2 kids and one on the way. You have any kids?"

"No, but I hope to one day."

"Yeah, Molly and Alex mean the world to me. Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky."

"Me too." I smiled.

"Well, have a great day Bella, and I will see you soon."

"You too Mike."

I walked up to Jessica.

"I was wondering when you were going to be coming. Here is the book. It's called Breaking Dawn by Stephenie Meyer. It is due to be release August 2, so you have till July 30 to have it finished."

"Thanks."

"Bye." She smiled before I turned to leave. I didn't know it was so late. It's almost 5:00. When I got home I smelled food cooking. I found Edward in the kitchen with a pink apron on.

"Sexy," I said causing him to jump.

"Holy crap you scared me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Well, since it's 5:15 and your just now getting home, I am guessing the interview went good."

"It went better then good, It went great. Apparently the director of the department was just fired and they said I was more qualified then anyone there."

"So, you go in for and editors job and come out their boss?"

"Yep." I smiled.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to celebrate."

"Maybe so." I smiled

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me sweetly.

"You know I love you right?" He said.

"Maybe."

"Good," He said as he buried his face in the crook of my neck.

****

IMPORTANT! READ!! Bella and Edward ARE NOT engaged YET! They will be. The prologue was just a glimpse of what's come. Bet it surprised you that Mike wasn't a love sick puppy and Lauren and Jessica were nice. The only bad guy in this story is Tanya and you'll see why later. Also, if you have read my story REMEMBERING you know, the story is kind of week and rushed, plus by accident, I deleted the sequel. I will be REWRITING both, so please check it out. LOVE AND REVIEW!


	3. Not Ready?

**Hey! So far so good, I am getting a good response for this story. I do however have a new story called 'Secrets' is all human and ExB so please check it out!**

**Bella's point of view:**

I woke up with Edward next to me. His arm was around my waist and his face buried in the crook of my neck. I saw the clock on the bedside table read 8:00.

"Edward? Edward, you need to get up."

"Hmm…."

"I said you need to get up, you going to be late."

"Hmhmm…." He shook his head no and began kissing my neck.

"Edward," I giggled. "Edward, stop, I'm serious."

"Fine." He huffed getting up.

I heard the shower being started and that's the last thing I remember. The next thing I know, Edward is waking me up.

"Bella? You alright?"

"Yeah, what time is it?" I asked yawning.

"It's 5:00."

"What?"

"Yeah, that's why I asked if you were okay?"

"I feel fine, I guess I was just tired."

"Okay." Edward kissed me before walking out the room. I got up and went into the bathroom. I took a well needed shower washing my hair with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo. I felt more relaxed after my shower. I blow dried my hair and slips on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before walking out of the bedroom.

I found Edward in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Hey," I said.

He turned and smiled at me. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the store, do you need anything?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Be safe okay?"

"Okay." I smiled before kissing him lightly. I grabbed my purse and keys and headed of to the store.

The store wasn't to far from the apartment, so I was there in no time.

"Hello," The saleswomen greeted me.

"Hi," I smiled back.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"Um….not right now, but thank you."

"Your welcome, just let me know."

"Alright."

I grabbed a basket and walked down one of the aisles just looking at some of the things they had. I was trying to think of what I needed to get. Have you ever thought of something so important, but then lost it? I hate that. I kept walking down the aisles hoping to remember when I ran into someone.

"Hello Bella," A very unwelcome voice sneered.

"Tanya," I greeted coldly.

"So I hear you and Edward aren't doing to good."

"Who told you that?"

"Edward did, every night when he "works late" were back at my apartment doing things you could only imagine."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Why not? Edward is always coming home late then he should isn't he?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, he's been a lawyer for a long time, and it surely doesn't take him that long to fill out paper work."

I felt all the color leave my cheeks. I don't know why I let what she did get to me, but I just simple set down my basket and walked out of the store. I didn't go home, I don't know where I was going to go, I just went.

I know I was acting stupid, but the thought of Edward actually doing that hurt more then anything. I know he wouldn't do that, it's just…….I don't know.

**Edward's point of view:**

I was busy trying to set everything up before Bella got home when my cell phone rang. It was a number I didn't recognize.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Eddie! Great news!"

"Tanya?"

"Of course silly. I have great news!"

"What?"

"I talked to Bella and now our little problem is settled and we can go back out!"

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah!, so I was thinking…." I didn't bother to let her finish. I hung up and called Bella.

No answer.

"SHIT!" I yelled throwing my phone against the wall. It shattered on impact. I fell on my knees and buried my face in my hands. I cried. I couldn't lose her I couldn't.

I don't know how long I stayed there, and I really didn't care. Bella was my life now, if I lost her, I don't know what I'd do. So many question's flooded my head. Did she really believe Tanya? Where was she? Was she coming back?

My questions were answered when I felt a pair of small hands on mine. I looked up and saw Bella. Her eyes were red from crying just as mine were. I moved to wear I was hugging her. Thankfully she was hugging me back. We just sat there, not moving, just hugging.

I listened to her heart beat and her breathing as it got even. When I was sure she was finally asleep, I picked her up and carried her to the bed. I took off her shoes and socks and covered her up. Kissing her lightly on the head I went to change into my pajamas.

I took the ring box out if my pants pocket and put in the same place that's it's been in for the last two months.

_Maybe we just weren't ready……._I thought as i snuggled next to her. _Will we ever be?_

**Gasp! Edward was going to propose! So who wants to start a gang and kick Tanya's ass? I know it was short, but I didn't want Edward popping the question just yet, sorry. Once again, please check out my new story. I am going to update it tonight!**

**I have a game for you guys! If you go look at the description for the story (The small description you see before you click to open a story) It says that Bella and Edward have more problems to face in this story. Three to be exact. I will dedicate the chapter that is revealed in if you can tell me what does Three to be exact means.So……Review?**


	4. When I Need You The Most

**Bella's point of view: **

It's been a week since the incident with Tanya and Edward and I haven't really talked about it. Actually, we haven't talked at all. We haven't hugged, kissed, made love, any of it. I don't know what this meant for us. Every morning we wake up, get ready, mumble 'hey to each other, and then go to work. When we come home we eat, do something on our own for awhile, and then go to bed mumbling a goodnight to each other.

I was scared to death of losing Edward. I loved him with all my heart, but with every passing day I believed Tanya's lie more and more. Today was Saturday and we were both off. I was making coffee when Edward walked in.

"Morning," He grumbled. I didn't reply. I heard him sigh and open the fridge. That's it, I've had it!

"So, are you going to leave me now?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Edward. Are you going to leave me?"

"Of course not!"

"Well with every passing day we get more and more distant. It's like your preparing to leave me for Tanya or one of the girls you had in your life before me. Do you really miss the one night stands? Am I-am I not good enough for you?" I whispered the last question.

Edward just stared at me. I knew it. How could I possibly think that I could change someone who was heartless for years? I turned and walked out of the apartment. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. I got in my car and drove off.

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I drove silently letting the tears fall.

**Edward's point of view:**

I was so stunned at what Bella asked that I couldn't think. I couldn't answer. I stood there and watched Bella walk out of the apartment possibly my life. I was afraid of losing Bella, but the fact that she believed Tanya just broke my heart. Did she not have faith in my love?

I grabbed my keys and left the apartment. There was one person who could help me out. I didn't want to lose Bella. I wanted to marry her and have kids with her. I wanted to grow old with her.

The drive to my parents house was quick due to my speeding. I saw my father pull up after I did.

"Edward son, what a surprise. We didn't expect to see you," My father said.

"Yeah, I just stopped here to talk to mom. Is she here?"

"I think so."

"Thanks dad."

I walked inside and called my mothers name.

"In the kitchen."

My mother was cooking when I walked in. She stopped what she was doing and smiled at me but her smile soon turned into a frown.

"Edward? What's wrong?" She asked walking up to me.

"I'm losing her mom," I said burring my face in her shoulder.

"What? Come here and sit down."

I sat down next to her and buried my face in my hands.

"Edward sweetie, tell me what happened."

"Bella was grocery shopping when a jealous ex of mine saw her. She told Bella I was cheating on her and didn't really love her. She then called me and told me that Bella was out of the picture and her and I could be together.

I hung up with her and called Bella over and over again, but she didn't answer. When she finally came home she was a wreck and I was a wreck. We cried then went to bed. We haven't really talked.

I was going to propose mom. I was setting everything up when Tanya called. I still have the ring in my drawer but I am so afraid. I think she is going to leave me. She's just so distant. I don't know what to do."

"Oh Edward," My mother sighed. "Have you tried to reassure her that it wasn't true?"

"No."

"Edward, she may be trying to leave with you, I believe that is a possibility.' I felt my heart shatter, but before I could say something, my mother continued. "If I didn't believe she loves you. Edward I have seen you two together. She loves you Edward.

I personally think what got her was the thought of losing you. She know you love her and you would hurt her, but that doesn't Tanya won't. You can't blame her Edward. For years all you did were one night stands. You were a complete ass to her at first. I know you've changed and so does she, but that doesn't mean you won't have a relapse."

"So, what should I do?"

"Be there for her. Talk to her, comfort her, reassure her. Don't continue to live in silence, because eventually one of you will end it and not because of Tanya, because you did talk it out."

"Thanks mom. I love you."

"I love you two, now stop wasting time and go."

I kissed my mom on the cheek then ran out of the house. It was darker then when I came and I knew it was going to rain. I drove home and about half way there it began to rain.

It was almost as dark as night when I got to the apartment. I quickly ran up to the apartment but when I got there, no one was there. I was about to leave to go find her when my phone rang.

** Bella's point of view:**

__

Knock, knock

Sam opened the door surprised to see me.

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I had no one else to go to."

"It's okay, come in and sit down."

Sam sat next to me on the couch and wrapped her arms around me.

"What's wrong?"

"Edward and I may be breaking up?"

"What? Why?"

"When I went grocery shopping awhile back one of his ex's saw me. She started telling me that Edward and her were having an affair and he didn't love me."

"Did you believe her?"

"Of course not, but the thought of losing him hurt me and I got scared. I just need to think. When I finally went home he was a wreck. After we cried it all out we went to bed. We haven't talked since then."

"You haven't talked about it at all?"

"No."

"Well, that's just it."

"What?"

"Edward is probably feeling the same way. He may think you want to break up with him because you believe Tanya."

"I wouldn't!" I said jumping up.

"Well, he doesn't know that. You need to go talk to him."

It all clicked. Edward wasn't going to break up with me. He loved me. He was just scared, just like I was. How could I be so stupid!

"Oh my god!" I said smiling fro the first time in a week.

"See, now go."

"Okay, thanks bye!" But before I could move two feet, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Isabella Swan?"

"Yes."

"This is Dr. McCarty at Phoenix Memorial Hospital. We have your mother, she was in a fatal car crash and is currently in a coma. If you can come down here as soon as possible, we need to discuss some urgent matters with you."

"Okay," my voice nothing but a whisper as I felt my whole world come crashing down. I hung up the phone, tears filling my eyes.

"Bella? What is it?" Sam's panicked voice asked.

"My mom….." I whispered before turning and leaving. It was raining when I walked outside. I didn't bother to get in my car. I just walked away.

I only knew one place to go. My mother had brought me here when I was little. It was, in my mind, the most peaceful place in New York. I sat under the tree and pulled my legs up to my chest ant let it all out.

I don't know how long I sat there, but I eventually heard someone call my name and looked up.

Edward? It was Edward.

"BELLA!" He yelled running towards me. I got up and ran towards him and into his waiting arms. As soon as I was in his arms I cried even harder.

"God Bella. I'm so sorry. So sorry."

"I'm sorry too Edward."

"I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too," I whispered as I continued to cry in his arms.

** WOW! None of you are even close to guessing it. Let me help you out. THEY ARE NOT GOING TO HAVE TRIPLETS AND IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH JESSICA, LAUREN, TANYA, MIKE, AND/OR JACOB. Keep guessing though. Oh and um……REVIEW?**


	5. I'll Always Be There

****

Hey, if you have seen American Wedding then you've heard the song that plays after Stifler Kills the flowers. It's called Honey and The Moon by Joseph Arthur. That song inspired this chapter.

Bella's point of view:

"Come on Bella. We need to get you warmed up, your shaking," Edward said walking me to the bathroom. When we got there, he turned on the shower and took my cloths off. I carefully stepped into the hot water, but it fel cold against my skin.

"Is it better?" Edward asked.

"No, th-the water is co-cold," I managed to get out through my chattering teeth. Edward moved around a bit before stepping into the shower with me. He pulled me into his arms and I instantly warmed up. Edward rubbed circles on my back and once we were warmed up, we got out and dressed in our pajamas.

As soon as I got in bed I was in Edward's arms.

"Bella," He whispered burring his face in the crook of my neck.

"I didn't believe what Tanya said."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was just freaked at the thought at losing you."

"That makes two of us. I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too. Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you find me?"

"Well after you left, I went to see my mother. She told me that you were probably freaked at the idea of losing me just like I was and told me to go talk to you. When I got home, you weren't there so I was going to go find you when my phone rang. It was Sam. She said something happened with your mother and you took off. She told me that she had an idea where would you be. She said it was where your mother took you when you were young."

"I'm glad you found me."

"Me too. I was so scared."

"I remember having the felling of wanting to be held, but didn't know what terms we were on then."

"Silly Bella. No matter how mad I am, I will always be here for you."

"I know that now."

"Will you tell me what happened?"

I forgot I had yet to tell him. I knew I was going to leave tomorrow and I knew he had work, but I hoped he would come with me.

"My mother was in an accident and is in a comma in Phoenix."

"God Bella, I'm so sorry." Edward's arms tightened around my waist and I buried my face in his chest to stop the tears.

"I'm leaving tomorrow to go down there."

"For how long?"

"Until she wakes up."

"The I'm going with you."

"What about work?"

"I don't have court any time soon and I am sure Jasper would understand."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

I fell asleep in Edward's arms and even with everything going on, it was the best night sleep I've had in a while.

We woke up around 9:00. After packing two weeks worth of cloths and eating some breakfast we were on the rode. Jasper wasn't angry that Edward couldn't make it and Sam said she would take care of Maggie.

The ride to Phoenix was peaceful. I fell asleep at some point and when I woke up we were entering the city.

"Morning Beautiful," Edward smiled taking my hand.

"Mmmm…morning, or afternoon. How long was I out?"

"A few hours. Am I going the right way?"

"Yeah, take a left there and the hospital should be right there."

Sure enough, as soon as he turned we were at the hospital.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah?"

There was a doctor at the receptionist desk. She looked vaguely familiar, but then again, growing up, I was always in the ER.

"Hello, welcome to Phoenix Memorial Hospital, how may I help you?" The cheerful secretary said eyeing Edward. _Here we go again…._

"Yeah, I am looking for Renee Dwyer."

" Bella?" The familiar doctor said.

"Yeah?"

"It's Kayci Martin."

"Kayci, I knew you looked familiar," I said hugging her.

"Your so grown up, how have you been?"

"Good."

"So, what are you doing?"

"I am living in New York and I am the Director of the editing department at Little, Brown publishing company." **(No one realized that that is this company that published ALL Stephenie Meyer books.)**

"That's really cool. So who is this?" She asked referring to Edward.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Kayci this is my boyfriend Edward. Edward, this is Kayci. She use you baby-sit me."

"Nice to meet you," Edward said politely shaking her hand."

"You too. So you're here to see you mother, I know what room she is in if you follow me."

"Thanks. So how is she?"

"She is doing good. She has a real chance of waking up."

My breath caught and I felt Edward grab my hand a squeeze it slightly.

"Here we are," Kayci said opening the door.

I felt the tears swell up in my eyes as I saw my mother. She had wires in her arms and nose. She was bruised and scratched. She had a cast on her left leg. I walked up to her and took her hand. It was warm. I guess that was a good sign.

"Mom," I whispered. "Mommy…." I sat down and laid my head next to hers.

"Please wake up……I'm sorry I wasn't there. I love you mom, please wake up." I could stop the tears anymore. I sobbed uncontrollably.

I felt Edward wrap his arm around my waist and pull me into his chest. I cried and cried until my eyes were sore and I had no more tears to shed.

We just sat there, holding each other. I wanted to be like this forever. I knew what ever came my way, I could face it with Edward.

****

REVIEW?? So I hope you like. Also, I decided to give up my story 'Secrets' and start another BxE story. It is human and I haven't seen an idea like it on the site yet, so maybe I'll be the first. I will post a notice when I've put up the new chapter. Give it a chance my lovely support and also…..201 REVIEWS for FOUR chapters!!YAYAYAYAYAY!!


	6. Awake and Surprise

**This chapter will be fluffy and will have a very, very, very, very, very small lemon in it. Mostly just fluff. Want a lemon? Email me and I will post it in a one-shot. I really don't want to ruin the story by risking it.**

**Edward's point of view:**

I was worried about Bella. She was so stressed about her mother being in the hospital. We've been here for a week now and Bella has barley left the hospital. She is barley sleeping, barley eating. I'm scared she may develop a disorder, whether it be sleeping or eating or heaven forbid something else.

I was at the hospital to check on Bella. Today was the day I was going to fight her. Whether she liked it or not she was coming home, eating a full meal, and sleeping in a bed. She may hate me for it, but I can't stand by and watch her do this to herself.

As I opened the door to Renee's room, I gasped at the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Bella was sleeping, her head was resting on the side of Renee's bed. But that wasn't the beautiful part. The beautiful part was Renee sitting in bed, awake, gently stroking Bella's face. Renee looked up at my entrance and smiled.

"How long have I been here?" She asked.

"Almost two weeks."

"What about you two?"

"A little over a week. I'm so glad your awake. Not just for your sake, but for Bella's."

"What happened?"

"She won't leave from this room. She barley eats, barley sleeps. I am so worried about her."

Renee smiled a gentle smile at me. "Take her home Edward. If she fights you, then tell her I ordered it. Come back when she is rested and well fed."

"Yes ma'am."

I walked over to where Bella was sitting and gently picked her up bridal style. When I was at the door Renee spoke again.

"Oh and Edward?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too."

I smiled before walking out of the room, out of the hospital. I gently put Bella in the passenger seat and buckled her up. She seemed so peaceful. She didn't stir once when I took her out of the car and cared her inside.

I laid Bella down on her old bed. I took off her shoes, shit, and pants and put on one of my large t-shirts, knowing that's what she likes to sleep in. I looked at the clock.

9:19 p.m.

I quickly stripped into my boxers, turned the light off, and got into bed with Bella. When she stirred I thought I had woken her up, but I didn't. She turned and snuggled closer to me. Smiling to myself, I wrapped my arms around her and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Bella's point of view:**

When I woke up I wasn't at the hospital, but secured safely in Edward's arms. I was about to wake him up and ask him why I was here when my phone buzzed signaling I had a new message. I grabbed the phone and flipped it open.

__

Don't give that boy a hard time. He was only doing what I told him to do.

Love Mom.

OH GOD!! She's awake and I'm not there!

__

**MOM! I am so sorry I am not there. I am on my way! How long have you been awake? God! I'm getting up.**

**Bella**

I was about to jump out of bed when my phone buzzed again.

__

No, stay in bed Bella. Edward told me everything. I want you to stay in bed and eat plenty of food or there will be hell to pay when I am out.

Love mom.

**But you will be lonely. I don't want you to have to sit in the hospital by yourself.**

**Bella**

I won't be alone. Phil is here and if you don't mind, I would like some alone time with my husband. I love you honey, I really do, but don't fight me on this. Rest up and I will see you tomorrow. If I have to, I will tell them not to let you in until then. I love you.

Love Mom

**Fine, you win. I will stay in bed and be lazy all day. Happy?**

**Bella.**

Ecstatic

Love mom.

**I love you too mom. See you tomorrow.**

**Love Bella.**

I put my phone back on the bedside table and felt Edward's arm tighten around me and pull me to his chest. I looked up to see him smiling down on me. Hmm…..it's payback time. I turned around and pushed him to where he was lying on his back. I moved to where I was straddling him. I bent down and started kissing his neck. I felt his breath hitch.

"Morning," I mumbled.

"Morning," He whispered a bit breathless.

He didn't have a shirt on which made my job a whole lot easier. I pulled my, well Edward's, shirt off and tossed it on the floor. Edward's gazed lingered on my chest.

I started kissing a trail down his chest earning a quiet moan. When I got to his pants I kissed above the edge of his pants. When I was finished I kissed him on the lips and got off. I grabbed the shirt and put it on.

"Paybacks a bitch Eddie boy." I smirked and walked towards the door only to be slammed against the wall. I looked into Edward's eyes. They were hungry. Edward ripped off my shirt.

"Hey, I liked that shirt." Edward's lips devoured mine as he picked me up and carried me to the bed.

When I woke up for the second time today I was hot. I was wrapped in Edward's arms and naked but I was still sweating like a pig. I am most certain that it was the earlier activities Edward and I performed.

"Edward."

"Hmm….."

"Edward I need to take a shower."

"Would you like some company?" I could feel the smirk against my skin.

"You wish." I got up and wrapped the sheet around me. "But if you could start dinner, that would be great."

"Yeah, yeah." I heard Edward mumble.

I took a quick, cold, shower. I blow dried my hair and slipped on sweats. Mom wanted me to be lazy, well I was going to be lazy. I went downstairs to find Edward pacing in the kitchen.

"Edward, are you okay?" My voice caused Edward to jump. "Edward you seem awful nervous……did you kill someone?"

"Huh, oh no. I've just been thinking…."

"About?"

"Well, Bella I love you and……."

"And?"

"Well I-" Edward broke off again. What was up with him? I walked towards him took his face in my hands and kissed him. He returned the kiss before I pulled away.

"Just ask me Edward…." He took a big breath before continuing.

"Bella…..will you marry me?"

I was, as you would call it, speechless.

"Are you sure, I mean we haven't even been together two years and that thing with Tanya and….." Edward silenced me with his finger.

"All I know is I love you Bella and I want to be with you forever. I don't care about how long we've been together or what Tanya did. I only care about you……"

I smiled before kissing him.

"In that case, yes I will marry you."

Edward smiled before taking out a ring case in his pocket. When he opened it I gasped. It was beautiful. Wasn't to big, wasn't to small, it was perfect. Edward took it out and slipped it on my left ring finger before kissing me.

**REVIEW?? Again, if you want the lemon, email me and it will be a one-shot….**


	7. New Place

**Bella's wedding dress, the bridesmaid dress, and the flower girl dress are on my profile.**

**Bella's point of view:**

"I am so stressed," I mumbled while rubbing my temples. Alice and Samantha were over to help plan the wedding. Edward and I decided we want to get married as soon as possible so the wedding is set for next month in August. We have been back from Phoenix for about a month and out relationship as gotten stronger. The incident with Tanya was all in the past.

"Bella can we see the dresses?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, they are hidden in the back of my closet. My wedding dress is at Sam's though."

I flipped on the light to the closet and walked to the very back.

"Here is the bridesmaids dress."

I heard Sam and Alice gasp as they saw it. The dress was spaghetti strapped and went a little below the knees. It was layered at the bottom and the color of it was espresso. I gave Alice her dress and gave Samantha hers.

"They are gorgeous!" Alice squealed.

"Hell, I'd wear this going on a date with Jared."

"That's what I was going for. I wanted to give you guys something that you can wear to a wedding or just to go out with your husbands."

"Well we thank you." Sam smiled as Alice squealed.

"What about the flower girl?" Alice asked.

"The flower girl is going to be my cousin Taylor. She is five. Here is the dress."

The flower girl dress was white and on the back had a colored strip with designs on it. It was also spaghetti strapped. The color was espresso and the designs matched the one on my dress.

My dress was spaghetti strapped and had little vines at the top and the bottom. The dress was white, duh, and the designs were espresso...surprise there. I kept it at Sam's apartment so Edward wouldn't stumble upon it.

The wedding was going to be small. Edward and I sent invitations out to his family, my family, and our close friends. It is going to take place at the Cullen's mansion. They have a big oak tree in their back yard and Edward and I are going to be married underneath it.

I tough the hardest thing about the wedding was telling my mother, but she surprisingly took it well. She was upset about not being able to threaten to severely hurt Edward if he broke my heart but would enjoy watching Charlie AND Phil give Edward "the talk." I groaned at the thought of it.

After Alice and Sam left, I sat on the couch and started to watch a movie. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to the door shutting.

"Hey," Edward smiled.

"Hey, what are you so happy about?"

"Can't I come home in a good mood to see my beautiful fiancé?"

"Yes, but is that why you're in a good mood?"

"Partly, but I do have a surprise for you."

I groaned and Edward chuckled.

"Come on, I know you will really like it."

"Fine," I sighed.

I took Edward's hand and we left the apartment. We got in the Volvo and started to drive. After a little while, the scenery started to get familiar.

"Are we going to your parent's house?"

"No, but we are going somewhere close to it."

"Uh..." I groaned. I heard Edward chuckle.

"Patients love..."

"Patients my ass,"

Edward laughed before talking my hand and rubbing soothing circles on the back of my palm. I instantly relaxed and smiled gratefully at him. Finally, after what seemed like forever we pulled into a drive way of a house that I have never seen before.

The house was huge and was built from different kinds of rocks and bricks.

"Edward...where are we?"

"Home," He smiled.

"What?"

"Well...only if you agree. I talked to the current owner and she left the key under the mat so we can have a tour. Come on."

We got out of the car and walked to the front door. Edward grabbed the key from under the mat and unlocked the door.

"Are you ready?"

"Yep,"

Edward smiled and opened the door. I gasped. The inside of the house was bigger than the outside if that was even possible.

"It has 4 bedrooms and 4 ½ baths. It has a two story library, foyer, grand room, basement/game room, living room, and much more. There is a fire place in almost every room and it is for sale, not to rent."

"How much?"

"275,000, which isn't bad for how much we get paid and the neighborhood gets patrolled by police. It's completely safe and would be the perfect place to raise a family," Edward whispered the last part as he wrapped his arms around my waist and started to kiss my neck. I leaned into him and closed my eyes.

"I like it a lot."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes,"

Edward smiled before kissing me. "Come on, let's take a tour."

Edward grabbed my hand and started walking into another room. The house was truly beautiful. It was fully furnished and the bedrooms were huge! The floors were wooden, which I loved. Basically the inside of the entire house was old fashion. I loved things that were old fashion and Edward knew that.

After touring the entire house Edward locked it back up and called the owner. Sometime on the ride home I fell asleep. When I woke up I was in bed. I turned over to see that Edward wasn't lying next to me. I got up and walked into the living room to find Edward watching television.

"Edward?"

"Hey, I didn't want to wake you so I cared you up."

"Oh...okay." I walked over to him and straddled his lap.

"What are we going to do with the apartment, I mean don't you own it?"

"I was thinking we could rent it out, you know, get some extra money."

"That sounds like a good idea," I murmured kissing Edward's neck. I heard him moan and I smiled. In an instant my back was in the couch and Edward was on top of me kissing my neck.

"Edward," I breathed.

"You know what I want to do?"

"What?"

His lips were at my ear.

"I want to make love to you right here."

My breath hitched and I felt Edward smile before his lips connected with mine.

**Okay, so I know it's short, but it is just a filler chapter. I am not going to write a chapter about the moving. All they have to do is pack dishes, cloths, and essentials. They are leaving all the furniture. Next chapter is most likely the wedding unless I can find something else to write. This is important: THE STORY IS NOT BASED ON THE WEDDING! The main focus is going to happen AFTER the wedding which is why the wedding is happening so soon. REVIEW? **

**Oh, Edward and Bella's house is also on my profile**


	8. Wedding

****

Sorry, I've had a bit of writers block! Here is the wedding! It is sort of a songfic, because I am so in love with this Blue October song. IMPORTANT: I will either dedicate the next chapter, or tell them the big twist if the guess the name of the song. Also, I have been to two weddings in my life, so I am just winging it.

Bella's point of view:

****

I close my eyes and I smile  
Knowing that everything is alright  
To the core  
So close that door  
Is this happening?

"Bella," Alice breathed. "You look beautiful." I felt myself smile. I was getting married to the love of my life today. Everything was perfect for once. Time has flown by so fast. We are happily settled in our new home and the apartment is being rented. My mother and father were here along with Sam's parents and Hannah's parents. Edward's siblings were here along with his parents. Today could not be more perfect.

"Alright, everything is about to start."

There was a knock at the door and my mother walked it.

"Can I speak to Bella for a minute?"

"Sure," Sam and Alice said in unison before walking out. My mother turned back to me and smiled.

"Oh honey, I'm so glad you found the one." My mother said pulling me into a hug. She was already starting to tear up.

"Oh mom, your such a sap. I love you."

"I love you too."

My mother pulled back and I took a look at her dress. She was wearing a full-length strapless Nu-Georgette dress with Ribbon bow at natural waist and pleats only at front of skirt. The dress itself was mocha and the ribbon was black.

"Your dress is beautiful mom."

"But not as beautiful as yours. We better get going, or they'll start without you."

I laughed and hugged my mother once more before walking out the door. Everyone was in line and ready to march. My bridesmaids were Alice, Sam, and Rosalie and the groomsmen are Jared, Jasper, and Emmett.

Emmett walked Esme out and the Jared walked Renee out. Both were crying tears of joy that their only child or their baby found the one they loved. Emmett and Rosalie walked out followed by Alice and Jasper and finally Jared and Sam. Charlie took my arm.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He nodded and we began walking down the isle. I saw Edward under the oak tree and my breath stopped. He was beautiful.

****

My breath is on your hair  
I'm unaware  
That you opened the blinds and let the city in  
God, you held my hand  
And we stand  
Just taking in everything.

"Who gives this women to this man?" The priest asked.

"Her mother and I do." The priest nodded and Charlie kissed my cheek before placing Edward's hand over mine.

"Take care of her Edward."

"I will sir."

And then Edward and I were standing side-by-side. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. It seemed like just yesterday I walked into the office and met him for the very fist time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here to unite these two in holy matrimony. If there are any objects please speak now or forever hold you peace." No one said anything so he continued.

"Edward Anthony Cullen do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be you wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Cullen, to be you husband, in sickness and in heath, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Edward, you may recite you vows."

Edward turned to me and smiled.

****

And I knew it from the start  
So my arms are open wide  
Your head is on my stomach  
And we're, we're trying so hard not to fall asleep  
But Here we are  
On this 18th floor balcony...  
We're both flying away.

"Bella, I love you doesn't even cover how I feel about you. When everyone else looked at me, they saw Edward Cullen, the rich player. But you gave me a chance. You saw beyond the emotionless mask. You taught me to love, care, smile, laugh, when I thought all of those things were gone. You brought me back to my family, which I will be forever grateful for. I was lost and you found me. I love you Isabella Marie Swan and that will never change."

Emmett walked forward and handed Edward a ring. He smiled as he slipped it on my left ring finger.

"Edward, what can I say that I already haven't, what can I do to show you how much I love you that I haven't already done. I think back to when we first met. You were distant I was sarcastic and to be honest, you were my favorite person in the world. You helped me in many ways. You loved me, you taught me, you held me as I cried. You were there for me when I lost someone close. It was a hard time and you never left my side once. I love you with all my heart and I tend to spend forever and more showing you that."

Sam stepped up and handed me the ring which I slipped on Edward's left ring finger.

****

So we talked about mom's and dad's  
About family pasts  
Just getting to know where we came from  
Our hearts were on display  
For all to see  
I can't believe this is happening to me and,  
I raised my hands as if to show you that I was yours  
That I was so yours for the taking  
I'm so yours for the taking and  
That's when I felt the wind pick up  
I grabbed the rail while choking up  
These words to say and then you kissed me...here

"Edward, Bella, I give you life long blessings for a happy life. You may now kiss the bride."

Edward's arms wrapped around my waist pulling me close and kissing me deeply.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to announce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

Edward took my hand and we walked down the isle. People were clapping and cheering happily for us. The reception was beautiful. I know see why Alice and Sam were running around frantic all month, this stuff must have taken hours to do. They had archway with flower designs at every doorway. They had waiters walking around with trays of food.

The wedding cake had four layers and had yellow roses going down it. The decorations were out of this world. All I could do was stair.

"Ready for our first dace love?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," Edward took my hand and led me onto the dance floor.

****

And I knew from the start  
So My arms are open wide  
Your head is on my stomach  
And we're, we're trying so hard not to fall asleep  
But here we are  
On this 18th floor balcony...  
We're both flying away

Edward held me close as the song played. The song we chose was 100 years by Five for Fighting. I looked into Edward's eyes. He stared back just as lovingly. Edward put his hand on my cheek and wiped my tears away. I leaned into his hand and the comfort it brought.

People started to join Edward and I on the dance floor, but I barley noticed them. For now it was just Edward and me. I never wanted it to end. The whole world disappeared. It was peaceful.

"I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too, forever."

"There are so many things I want to give you."

"Hm…how about the moon?"

"What ever you want love."

Edward smiled before kissing me. We heard the door slam. It slammed so hard that the DJ stopped the music.

"Who could it be?" I asked. Edward just shrugged and looked at the entrance.

There, stood the one and only, Tanya…

****

And I'll try to sleep  
To keep you in my dreams  
'Till I can bring you home with me  
I'll try to sleep  
And when i do I'll keep you in my...dreams

So…sorry, it was short, but I have work Early tomorrow. I am going out of town tomorrow so I thought I would try to update all my stories. So…REVIEW?

AND TRY GUESSING WHAT THE SONG IS. IF YOU GET IT RIGHT, THEN I WILL PM YOU BACK AND ASK IF YOU WOULD LIKE THE CHAPTER TO BE DEDICATED TO YOU OR IF YOU WANT A SPOILER. IF NOT MANY PEOPLE GET IT AND THE ONES THAT DO GUESS RIGHT WANT A CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THEM, THEN I WILL DEDICATE THEM THEIR OWN, BUT IF A LOT OF PEOPLE GET IT THEN I WILL DEDICATE THE SAME CHAPTER TO EVERYONE…IF THAT MAKES SINCE…ANYWAY, GUESS!!


	9. Nose Job

**Hey, sorry from my lack of updates, i have been busy between finishing my AP English reading assignments (only have one more book to read) and Breaking Dawn. School is starting August 11 for me, that is a week tommorow! Once again, i did loose the list of chapter dedication's so if your name is not on this list, then pm me.**

**Here are the dedications:**

**Esme's Favorite**

**Not The Gum Drop Button**

**sidneydee**

**brelovestwilight**

**Minniluna**

**twiligh-forever**

**Bella's point of view:**

I can't believe she was here, on my wedding day! I felt Edward stiffen beside me and take my hand. Tanya saw us and smiled before walking over to us. I noticed Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Sam walk over to us. I didn't know what to do, if i was angry or if i just wanted to cry. Maybe i should have hired security.

"Eddie!" Tanya yelled hugging Edward. He didn't make a move to hug her back, but i thought i heard his jaw snap. Tanya finally pulled away, but didn't stop looking at him. "So...what's the special occasion and why wasn't i invited?" I felt my jaw drop. Was she serious?

"Tanya, I got married and _we_ didn't want to invite you," Edward said slowly, while putting his arm arount me. Tanya just looked back and forth from Edward to me.

"But what about me? What about all those nights we made love and you said you love me? Everything went down hair when i had the miscarriage..." I heard everyone in the room gasp and i felt tears come to my eyes.

"You never told her did you?" Tanya asked noticing my look.

"There was nothing to tell!" Edward hissed. "That child was NOT mine!"

"Yes it was Edward! And you and i could have been happy, we could have tried again, but you decided to be with this slutty homewrecker..."

Once again i heard people gasp and I am pretty sure i heard someone growl.

"Tanye..." Edward warned.

"No, you know what? This is my wedding day, the happiest day of my life and i will not let some cheap office whore ruin it! Leave Tanya."

"Go to hell," She snapped and so did I. I pulled my arm back and gave her another nose job. She fll on the ground clutching her nose.

"You first!" I hissed storming up stairs. I couldn't stop the tears flowing. I got out of my wedding dress, carefully hanging it uo in the closet. I grabbed the dress i was going to wear when we left for our honeymoon and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I really dodn't do anything, just stood there and cried, for how long i don't know.

I felt a cold gush of wind as someone opened the glass door of the shower. I didn't look up to see who it was, although i know who it was.

"Bella..." Edward whispered, i could hear the pain in his voice. "Bella please look at me."

I turned around and immediatly regretted it. His eyes showed so much pain. A sob escaped from my chest as i buried my face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist an hold me close.

"I'm so sorry Bella, you have to believe me, everything she said was lie. Yes, we have slept together, but i never saidi loved her or got her pregnant. I'm sorry Bella."

"No, I'm sorry. I over reacted."

"I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too."

Edward kissed me, pulling me closer. I never wanted to stop, I could kiss Edward all day, but we were interupted by a loud banging on the door.

"If you two love birds are finished making up, you better hurry or you'll miss your flight," Alice yelled.

I sighed and reluctently pulled away.

"She's right, we should get ready to go."

"Yeah, the sooner we leave, the sooner we get to have our honeymoon..." Edward whispered in my ear causing me to shiver. He reached behind me and turned off the shower. Kissing me once more he got out of the shower and grabbed two towels. He handed me one. I dried off and got dressed. I blow dryed my hair and ran a brush through my hair quickly. When i stepped out of the bathroom, Edward was sitting on the bed waiting for me.

"You look beautiful," He said kissing me. "I'm going to make the Tanya thing up to you. Tonight maybe..." He winked.

"I'll hold you to that," Was all I got out before his lips crashed to mine. The kiss was so intense. I wrapped my hands aroung his neck and his went to my waist. Edward slowly backed us up to wear my back was against the wall.

"AHH!! MY EYES!" Emmett yelled causing us both to jump. "God, I come up here as a favor to Alice and to tell you guys the car is packed and read and i go blind! Jeez! Get a room."

"We have a room Emmett, your in it!"

"No I'm not, i'm in the hall!" Emmett stuck out his tounge and i rolled my eyes.

Edward wrapped an arm around me and we walked past Emmett and down the srairs. Everyone was waiting for us. I walked over to my parents and hugged them.

"Oh...Bella, I can't believe my baby is married. I love you so much!" My mom gushed.

"I love you too mom," I sniffled. When my mother and i broke apart i turned to my father.

"Hey kiddo, you grew up faster then i expected." I could see my father was trying not to cry.

"Tell me about it, i love you dad."

"I love you too." I hugged my father before Edward and i switched places.

"Bella sweetheart, i just want to thank you. You gave me my son back, you've always been like a daughter me," Esme said hugging me.

"Thank you Esme."

"We will always be grateful to you Bella," Carlisle smiled.

"It was my pleasure, i think i love your son, so things worked out for the best," I joked.

"I hope so," Edward said wrapping an arm around me. I smiled up at him.

"Well you two better get going, you'll miss your flight."

"Have a safe trip you two, well see you when you get back."

"Bye."

Edward and I got in the volvo and began driving to airport. We parked in the parking lot at the airport and grabbed our bags.

"What's going to happen to your car?" I asked.

"I parked in what the airport calls a safe zone, its for people leaving town for weeks at a time."

"Oh, okay."

"Come on, our flights about to leave." Edward took my hand and we headed to the trmainal our flight was in. After going throught bagage we loaded the plane. Edward boughts us first class tickets.

"So how long is the flight?" I asked.

"About six hours. if we are good on time. You look exhausted, why don't you get some sleep." (AN: they are going to Florida. I don't know how long the flight would be.)

"Okay," I snuggled up to Edward and fell asleep almost instantly.

** I know its short, but i thought even a short update would be better then nothing. For those of my fans that like alot of the things i write, put me on your alert. I am going to add another story to fanfiction hopefully soon. If you voted one of the four stories on a chapter note for my story 'Switched' i hate to tell you, but i will be heading in a different direction. I still plan on writing them, just not now.**

**Also, this is IMPORTANT! I am putting a poll on my profile for 'She Cared.' For those of you that decided they wanted a spoiler can go ahead and vote, if you don't want to vote DO NOT look at the poll. **


	10. Honeymoon

**BPOV:**

"Bella, the plane is landing, it's time to wake up," I heard the voice of an angel say.

"Hm?" I said tiredly.

"Time to wake up love."

My eyes fluttered and there was Edward smiling at me.

"Hello love," He mumured kissing my forehead.

"Mm...i slept the entire plane ride?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it love. I fell asleep for a good while too, plus now that you have rested, we won't have to sleep all night. If you get what i mean," Edward whispered the last part inmy ear causing me to shiver.

In a total of 5 minutes the plane had landed, we grabbed our carry on luggage, and were exsiting the plane. Edward left me near the exit/entrance and ran to grab the rest of our luggage. While I was waiting for Edward, i saw a family standing near some chairs. The mother and father were young, probably about 28-30. They had a son who looked about 8, a daughter who looked about 5, and the mother was holding a timy infant in her arms. I smiled at them. They looked so happy.

I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me. I knew Edward was seeing what i was seeing, because he whispered in my ear,

"One day love."

I turned to him and smiled. He kissed me on the lips before we headed outside where a rental car was waiting for us. After loading our stuff in the car, we headed towards the hotel.

"The hotel is only about 10 minutes away. I ordered the honeymoon penthouse foe the next two weeks, so we should have enough room to hang out...and other things."

Edward grabbed my hands and started rubbing soothing circles on the back. When we arrived at the hotel, it was about 5:30. The bell hop helped us with our bags. I didn't like him. He kept giving me these looks. His name was Damian, which makes it all the more worse. After he put the bags in the bedroom, he winked at me before leaving. I stared at the door when Edward's arms wrapped around me and his lips started caressing my neck. zedward slowly pulled me back into the bedroom where he turned me around and rested his forehead against mine.

**LEMON STARTS HERE:**

Edward's hands were all over me. From my brest to my butt, he moved them everywhere, leaving a burning trail where they once were. Edward turned me around and started to un-zip my dress, kissing the newly exposed skin and leaving goose bumps on my skin. Once the zipper was all the way down, Edward took the staps of my dress and pushed them down my shoulders.

I turned around and started to work on Edward's buttons and his mouth and tongue assulted my neck. When i finished with the buttons, i pushed the shirt off his shoulders and started to kiss his chest. I flicked my tongue over his nipple causing his head to fall back.

"Bella," Edward groaned and i did it again and agin. Edward pulled me away fiercly and kissed me hard. His tongue and mine fought against each other.

"I felt Edward's hands un-clasp my bra and then he grasped my breast. I gasped and moaned as he pinched and twisted my nipples. He replaced his hands with his mouth. He twirled his tongue around my nipple, his hand on the other.

"Edward please," I whimpered.

I didn't need to say anything else. Edward picked me up and carried me to the bed. He took off his pants before crawling ontop of me and kissing my. I pulled down his boxers and freed his erection. His lips were ob my neck and his fingers were pulling down my underwear.

Edward reached for a condom, something we always used when we had sex, but i stopped him.

"Edward, i want to start trying now," I whispered.

"Are you sure?

"Yes,"

Edward smiled before taking my face in his hands.

"I love you so much,"

"I love you too."

Edward smiled and kissed me as e pushed into me. My back arched and i tembled from the pleasure. Edward buried his face in my neck and grunted in pleasure. Edward pulled out slowly before thrusting back into me hard.

"Ah..." I moaned, wrapping my legs around him, so he could go deeper.

"Shit..." Edward moaned.

"Edward...faster...harder," I gasped out.

Edward flipped us over to where i was straddling him and gripped my hips pulling me up and down on him. My head fell backwards and I closed my eyes in pleasure.

Edward pacedincreased and felt that familiar noting in my stomach. I was close.

"Edward...i'm gonna...ahhhhhhhh..." with one last thrust, Edward sent me over the edge. Edward milked my orgasm, and his came soon after that.

I collapsed on top of Edward and tried to catch my breath.

Edward rolled us over and pulled out of me. Wrapping the sheets around us Edward hald me close to his body.

"I love you Isabella Swan..."

"Cullen."

"Mm...I love you Isabella Cullen."

I smiled before falling asleep.

**SCHOOL STARTED TODAY!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Surprises

****

Bella's point of view:

"Bella love," kiss "it's time to," kiss "wake up," Edward mumbled, kissing my neck.

"Mm..."

"Come on love, we have lot to do today."

"Hopefully it involves staying in bed naked all day."

"Part of it."

"The longer part."

"Fine," I sighed. I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Edward and I have been here for almost two weeks and it has been heaven. We've tried every night for a baby, but I won't know until later. Were keeping our fingers crossed. I bent down to turn the shower on, when I suddenly got dizzy. I collapsed out of the tube. My vision was dark and blurry.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled kneeling in front of me. I winced at his loud voice. He noticed. "Bella, are you okay?" His voiced was full of worry.

"Yeah," I said sitting up. "Just dizzy and being a klutz."

"Maybe we should stay here."

"No, you go. I know how much you've wanted to sight see. I'll stay here and rest and we can go out to dinner later."

"I don't know Bella, I don't want to leave you alone..."

"Don't worry about me. All those late night have worn me out, just let me rest for the day. I'll be better tonight."

Edward sighed and picked me up bridal style and brought me to the bed. "Eat and sleep today okay? I will call you every 2 hours to see how you are. I love you."

"I love you too."

Edward kissed me before going to get ready for the day. I was half asleep when he left. The last thing I felt were his lips on my forehead before I was asleep.

I was woken up by the phone ringing. I ran to the living room and answered it.

"Hello?"

****

"Bella?"

"Edward? What's wrong?"

****

"Nothing, I just wanted to apologize for being so late. I'll be home in about 30 minutes and then we will go out to eat."

"Okay, tell you the truth, I just woke up."

****

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, just a little hungry."

****

"Well, I will be there shortly."

"Alright, I love you."

****

"I love you too."

After I hung up with Edward, I went into the bathroom to take a shower. My shower felt good and I felt cleaner and refreshed. After blow drying my hair, I slipped into a form fitting black dress i knew Edward liked. I heard a knock on my door. Would Edward knock? No, it must be room service. I opened the door surprised to see he bell hop Damian standing there.

"Can I help you?" He didn't answer, instead he lunged at me.

One hand covered my mouth as the other one grabbed my breast. The door slammed shut, so the hope that someone would walk by and see was a gone. I felt his lips at my ear.

"I have been waiting and waiting for that bastard husband of yours to leave. Now that he is gone, I am going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight," He hissed at me. I felt the tears falling from my eyes. I couldn't let this happen. I hit him in the groin. He screamed and rolled off of me. I started to crawl away when I felt his hands to rip at my hair, ripping some of it out. I got up, clutching my hair and tried to get away, but he was faster. He tackled me over the couch.

He punched me, busting my lip. I tried to claw him, but it only made him angrier. One of his hands went to my neck, chocking me, and the other ripped my underwear off and started to unbutton his pants. All I could think off was Edward. He would be heartbroken. I had to try harder.

There was no need. In a split second, Damian was ripped off of me and sent flying. I heard a struggle in the background, but all I cared about was the strong arms that wrapped around me.

"Shh...Bella, it's okay. I'm so sorry," Edward soothed as I sobbed in his shirt. Edward carried me into the bedroom and laid me on the bed. He held me tightly against his chest as I continued to sob.

My sobs eventually died down and I just laid there. It was silent between the two of us. I finally broke the silence.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes love?"

"Will you take me home?"

He was quiet for a moment, and I knew I had hurt him. I looked up at him, he was staring back at me.

"Okay, pack your bags, I'll call the airport." Edward kissed my head and we both got up.

It turns out there was a red-eye flight back to New York. Edward booked us first class tickets and in a few hours we were taking off. I know our honeymoon was wrecked, and I felt bad for what happened. Edward didn't deserve it.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"I'm so sorry."

He pulled me into his chest.

"Don't be sorry Bella, it wasn't your fault."

I was about to protest when he cut me off.

"No, don't blame yourself anymore. Why don't you go to sleep. You look tired."

"Fine."

I rested my head on his shoulders and fell into a deep slumber.

****

1 month later:

I sat on the bathroom counter staring down at the little pink plus sign. It worked. All that trying worked, I was pregnant. I hopped off the counter and looked at myself side ways in the mirror. I lifted my shirt to see a small bump. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. The doorbell rang. When I opened the door, Samantha and Alice were standing there.

"Guess what?! I'm pregnant!" We all screamed in unison. "NO WAY!"

****

So…that was the contest question. All three of them are pregnant, so that sucks for the boys with the mood swings and the crying…I have a poll going on for those of you who don't know or haven't voted. So far girl is winning, so if you want BELLA and EDWARD to have a boy, go vote. Here is a little something from my upcoming story, which hopefully will be posted later tonight.

"I know what your feeling. I know how hard it must be to carry the burden that the reason your child is no longer living is because a mistake you made. A mistake that isn't real. I don't think your daughter is dead, quite the opposite. She's alive somewhere, Ms. Swan, and I need your help to find her."

****

What do you think. I will let you know when it is up!


	12. I'm Not Ready

**Surprise? I am continuing this story, but the updates won't be as frequent as my other stories.**

**Bella's point of view: **

I was having a baby. Every time that though crossed my mind, I smiled. To make things even better, my two best friends were having babies as well. After the initial shock died down, we talked about what we were hoping for, what the nurseries would look like, and even when we were gonna go shopping. I know! I can't believe I did either!

Now I was on my way to tell Edward the happy news. I could wait to see his reaction, I knew he wanted a baby as much as me. I pulled into the parking garage and parked next to Edward's Volvo. Its been so long since I have been here. Not since the night Hannah passed.

Everything seemed so new, yet still the same…if that made since. I got in the elevator and pressed the number for the top floor. I couldn't wait to tell Edward. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face and the joy in his eyes.

As the elevator dinged and the doors opened, I saw a very familiar face.

"Jacob," I smiled hugging him. "How have you been?"

"I've been real good Bella. I am dating this girl named Melissa. She's about your age."

"That's great! How long have you two been together?"

"Uh…almost two years. Just a few months short of how long you and Edward have been together. I really love her."

"Aw…that's great! I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, so how are you and Edward?"

"We are great happy as ever, and were expecting."

"Really? That is great Bells. How far along?"

"6 to 8 weeks. I am going to tell him the good news right now actually."

"Well best of luck to both of you."

"Thanks Jake. I'll see you."

"Bye Bells."

When I walked in to Angela's office, she looked up and smiled at me. "Is he in there?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's on the phone. He's kind of had a rough day, but you can head on in."

"Thanks."

I opened Edward's office door quietly, not to disturb him. He was standing up, facing the window.

"I SAID I WOULD HAVE IT ON TIME!" He screamed. "NO! IT'S NOT!…..I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING! IF I DIDN'T I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS FUCKING POSITION RIGHT NOW!…..FINE! GOODBYE!"

Edward threw his cell phone on the desk. It smashed into a thousand pieces. He sat in his chair and buried his head in his hands. I walked over there quietly and ran my hands through his hair.

Edward looked up at me for a second before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling my close. We just stayed that way, for God knows how long, neither of us talking. Finally Edward pulled away.

"Bella, I love you so much. I am so sorry. I'm working on this new case and its with these assholes and its really stressing me out. I know you wanted to have a baby and everything, but I don't think knows the time to have one for me. Just not until this case is over."

I felt my heart stop and the tears pool in my eyes. I tried not to cry. _Not until the case is over…_that could take months. I took a big breathe. I had to get out of there.

"Okay, I understand," I said. Edward smiled and tried to pull me close, but I stepped back. "Uh, I should really get going. I have deadlines." I saw the pain in Edward's eyes as I turned and walked out of the office.

I was halfway to the elevator when I felt sick. I put my hand over my mouth and ran into the women's bathroom. I couldn't believe this was happening. How, in just a few minutes, did everything turn from great to horrible?

I grabbed my phone and pressed my number 2 speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Alice?" I sobbed.

** Edward's point of view:**

The day was finally over and I was free to go home. I was tired and stressed and to top it off, I hurt Bella…a lot. She wanted a child more then anything in the world, and I couldn't give it to her because of my own selfish reasons. I need to make it up to her.

I was almost out of my office when the phone rang. I groaned and walked back to my desk.

"Edward Cullen," I answered.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!" Screamed the voice on the other line.

"What the hall is wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Who is this?"

"It's Alice and there is nothing wrong with me, but there sure is something fucked up going on in your head!"

"Alice, I don't have time for this. Tell me what I did or call me later."

"You told Bella, whom you promised you would do anything for, that you didn't _need_ a child in your life."

"Alice, you obviously understand…"

"Aw…your stressed at work. I'm so sorry, does the little baby want his mommy? Grow up and get over yourself Edward! Bella went in there to tell you she was PREGNANT and you tell her that. She spent all day crying to me on the phone and I spent all day trying to convince her to NOT get and abortion!"

"What?" I felt like I couldn't breathe. Bella was pregnant.

"Fix this Edward!" Alice hissed before handing up.

I ran out of the office and to the elevator. Everything seemed to be against me. The elevator seemed to take forever to come up and down. Once I was in my car, I was no where close to going the speed limit.

I can't believe I was so stupid! Why did I say that? A child wouldn't stress me out, if anything it would make my day better.

When I got home, all the lights were out. Bella left me a note on the counter in the kitchen.

__

Edward,

Dinner is in the microwave. I hope your day got better.

I love you

Bella

I wanted to cry at the note. I hurt her bad and she still wished my day got better. I set the note down and went upstairs to the masters bedroom.

Bella was sound asleep. She looked so peaceful. I took her shoes off and covered her up. I kissed her gently on the forehead before sitting in the recliner in the corner of the room. Where I would be when she woke up.

** Uh oh…..Review and you'll find out what happens. Hey, I need you help. Read the story descriptions below and vote on which you like better.**

**A- Jonas was different from the other boys in class. They constantly called him names and pick on him…but he doesn't care.**

**"Jonas sees the world in a different perspective."**

**"How? He's blind."**

**"So, that doesn't stop him, that will never stop him."**

**(NAME: BLIND)**

**B- She didn't choose to be invisible, to be in the back of the class. It seemed if she disappeared, the whole world would continue without her…it wouldn't. It would stop altogether.**

**(NAME: EMPTY)**

**I have more, but those are my favorites.**


	13. Because You Loved Me

Edward's point of view:

__

For all those times you stood by me

Bella was sitting in a hospital bed holding a baby…

__

For all the truth that you made me see

He was so beautiful…

__

For all the joy you brought to my life

He had my green eyes and Bella's mahogany hair…

__

For all the wrong that you made right

He had thin curl's on his head…

__

For every dream you made come true

I sat on the bed next to Bella and looked down at my son, our son…

__

For all the love I found in you

His eyes opened, so wide and innocent, and looked at both of us…

__

I'll be forever thankful baby

Bella looked up at me and smiled…

__

You're the one who held me up

"Thank you Edward," Bella whispered.

__

Never let me fall

"I love you so much Bella,"

__

You're the one who saw me through it all

The baby cooed and automatically Bella and I looked down at our smiling baby.

__

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I was jolted awake by the alarm clock. The sun was bright in my eyes as I took in my surrounding. I was sitting in the recliner facing the bed. Last night flashed through my mind. Bella…pregnant…me…dip shit…I jumped up and walked over to the bed.

"Bella?" I whispered. I pulled back the covers to be welcomed by the sight of Bella's pillow. Shit! Where was she! I picked up my cell phone and dialed Alice's number. It rang once…twice…

"Hello?" Alice answered.

"ALICE! Where's Bella?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because she's my fucking wife that's why!" I hissed.

"Don't snap at me asshole, you're the one who screwed up!"

"I know that! That's why I need to find her! Please Alice."

Alice sighed before answering. "She went to work, then she was going to go to the doctor's to schedule an abortion. Because _your_ not ready. She truly is selfless, so you better fix it," Alice snapped before hanging up. I didn't change, didn't brush my teeth, or fix my hair. I just grabbed my keys and took off.

Bella's work was about 20 minutes from where we lived. That plus me going 80 over the speed limit got me there in 5 minutes.

__

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I ran as fast as I could into the building and nearly broke the floor number trying to get the elevator to hurry up. After what seemed like eternity the elevator and I stepped out. Bella's work place was nice. Everyone was shuffling around and working. I noticed a redheaded women walk out of a office with Bella's name on it.

"Excuse me ma'am?" I said politely.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Is Isabella Swan in her office?"

"No, actually she's in a meeting."

"Where is the meeting?"

"The conference room down the hall. May I ask who you are?"

I didn't answer her, I just took off for the conference room. I stopped at a closed door, where I could hear voice speaking. No wanting to wait for the redheaded women to catch up with me, I busted open the door.

"I want to keep the baby," I said in a hast. Bella looked up from the end of the table where she was sitting. "What I said yesterday was stupid and I shouldn't have. I want to keep the baby, I'm not to stressed and I was an idiot for saying it. Please Bella, I'm sorry."

I could see tears running down her face. She stood up and walked to me. "I'm sorry about this," She said to her boss before grabbing my arm and pushing me out the door.

"Mrs. Swan, I am sorry about this," the redhead women said quickly.

"It's no problem Victoria, he's my husband."

"Okay,"

Bella took my hand and walked me to her office. She shut and locked the door. She leaned against the door and stared at me.

"Bella, I-"

"Did you mean it?"

"Every word."

Bella smiled before walking towards me and wrapping her arms around me and burying her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms securely around her and whispered, "Were going to have a baby."

__

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

****

What do you think?

_  
_


	14. Our Baby

**Bella's point of view:**

The tears ran down my cheeks as I looked at the monitor. It was my first ultrasound, and it was a little bit overwhelming. That was my baby-our baby- on the screen. Edward had a meeting, so he couldn't come today, but I was getting the doctor to get pictures of the baby, and I was going to bring them to him.

After work the day Edward busted in my office, we went out to eat and talked about everything. He was scared, as was I, but we agreed we would go through this together, except for the today.

"Alright Mrs. Cullen, here is your pictures. Congratulations again, lets set another visit for the 3rd."

"Alright, I'll see you then. Bye."

"Goodbye."

It took about ten minutes to get to Edward's office. Walking into the main entrance, that same feeling of familiarity spread over me. Every time I walk in here, I get a flashback of my first day of work. Before any of this. It amazes me how time just flies by.

I pressed the button for the top floor, where Edward's office was. The door were closing when a hand shot out and stopped them.

"Jacob," I greeted with a smile.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" He asked hugging me.

"I'm good, what about you and Melissa?"

"Things are good, I couldn't have found a more perfect person. Her daughter is adorable to."

"She has a daughter? That's sweet."

"Yeah, her name is Madison and she's three. She's a hand full."

"Do you have glaring contest with the father?"

"There is no father…Melissa was…she was raped. She was only 19 when it happened."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I mean its horrible, but Madison means the world to her."

"Well, I'm glad."

"So how are you and Edward?"

"Were great, I am actually here to give him pictures of the ultrasound I had earlier."

"That's cool. What do you want?"

"It doesn't really matter to me. I think it's a boy though. Edward is convinced it's a girl."

We were interrupted by the elevator dinging.

"It was great seeing you again Bella."

"Same here Jacob."

After a friendly hug, I headed off to Edward's office. I saw Angela sitting at her desk typing. I smiled, as the memory of me training her flash through my mind. Angela looked up at my entrance and smiled warmly at me.

"Hello Bella."

"Hey Angela, is Edward in?"

"Yeah, he's working on a new case and Tanya is in there pestering him."

"Oh really, I though me breaking her nose taught her something. I guess not."

"You did that?"

"Yep."

"She said she walked into a doorknob."

"…okay?"

"Go on in, I am sure she'd love to see you here."

"Thanks girlie!"

Edward's door was cracks and I could hear Tanya's voice coming from inside. Pushing the door open, I saw Tanya. Leaning over Edward's desk talking to him. Edward, however, was facing down writing.

"I can give you anything and everything you want Eddie. Your remember the passionate nights we shared, no strings attached, no nagging wife, no nothing. Just passion and heat."

"And annoyance…Tanya, leave at once or you will be removed from the building." Edward threatened.

Tanya huffed and spun around on her heal. When she saw me, she smiled wickedly.

"I'll see you later tonight Eddie," She purred walking towards the door…and me.

"What?" Edward asked, finally looking up. When he saw me, his eyes widened.

"Hello Isabella," Tanya sneered walking past me. Well, clumsy me, I forgot to move my foot and Tanya…fell face first into the carpet. Oops! 

"Oh, sorry. You know me." I smiled at her, before shutting Edward's door.

"Hey honey," I said walking over to him.

"You do not know how much my day just improved," He smiled pulling me onto his lap.

"Really? Well then I am glad. I have some more news to brighten your day."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

I pulled the pictures out of my purse and handed them to him.

"Meet out baby."

Edward stared down at the pictures, his eyes bright and filled with tears. He put the pictures on his desk and kissed me.

"I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

I kissed him before burying my face in the crock of his neck. With me being pregnant, I haven't slept well lately, so I was tired. Unconsciousness began to take over me. I felt myself being laid down and covered up. Sleep took over shortly after that.

**Tanya's point of view:**

I was at my desk, getting ready to leave, when I head Edward say goodbye to Angela. Good, I had to talk to him again. I stood up and started to walk towards his office, but stopped in my tracks.

He was carrying Bella bridal style towards the elevator. That bitch! She thinks she could walk in here and take my man, and get away with it. Oh hell no, I was defiantly going to do something about that! 


	15. Valentine's Day

**Warning! This chapter is Lemony! And I would like to thank my beta** **jennifier potter for editing this chapter**

**Edward's point of view:**

I crawled into bed and wrapped my arm around Bella's sleeping form, resting my hand on her swollen stomach. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and I had a special plan for her. Bella was now 5 months pregnant and showing. All day long people would come up to her rubbing her stomach in congratulations, asking her when she was due, and the sex of the baby.

It annoyed me, especially when were at lunch or having a private moment holding onto each other sitting in the park, but Bella did not seem bothered. She would always smile and answer their questions. When she talked about the baby, she had an intensified glow to her. I was lucky, still in disbelief that she forgave me, giving me another chance; she chose me. After everything I did to her, she loved me. Burying my face in her hair, I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, Bella was not next to me. I heard the shower turn on and took this as my opportunity. I jumped up and grabbed my cell phone off the nightstand.

"Hello?" the voice of my mother answered.

"Hey mom," I said.

"Edward, I'm glad you called. I need to know what colors you want the room to be?"

"Stick to unisex colors, green, yellow, purple, colors like that. I'll be taking Bella away for the weekend, will that be enough time?"

"More than enough, the room all cleared out?"

"Yes. Thank you so much for doing this mom."

"You're welcome honey."

"I got to go, Bella will be out soon."

"Alright, I love you."

"Love you too mom."

I hung up the phone and headed into the kitchen. I cooked up some pancakes and bacon. I set the table and was pouring some orange juice when Bella walked in wearing her maternity clothes, her hair down and dry.

"Mmmmm….smells good," She smiled, kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, keeping her close as I returned the kiss. I swiped my tongue against her bottom lip, instantly she granted me access. Bella pulled back to breathe, so I started kissing her neck.

"Edward," she moaned, running her hands through my hair.

"Happy Valentine's Day love," I whispered against her neck.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I kissed her swiftly before pulling out her chair.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"Mm…yep"

Bella fixed my plate and hers while I finished pouring the juice. We fed each other breakfast, giggling and kissing while we did it. I started to clear the table, "I'll clean the dishes, and you should go pack okay?"

"Where are we going?"

"A surprise Valentine's Day getaway, I have reservations at a hotel in New Jersey. It's only a few hours away."

"What city in New Jersey?" Bella asked walking towards the stairs.

"Jersey City," I called back to her. I finished washing the dishes then headed up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Bella was lying on the bed, eyes closed with her hands resting on her stomach. She wasn't asleep, just relaxing. I crawled on the bed on top of her, careful not to put my weight on her stomach. I began caressing her neck with my lips. She let out a small moan wrapping her hands in my hair, forcing my lips up to hers.

My hands slid under her shirt, rubbing her stomach. She shivered underneath me and pushed her tongue in my mouth. Our tongues moved together as my hands moved under her bra and grasped her breast.

"Edward!" She moaned, her back arching up. I forced myself to pull away. If I let this happen, my plan would be ruined.

"Bella, we need to stop."

"No," She whimpered trying to pull me close. I got off her and fixed my clothes.

"We need to leave now or we'll be late." I picked up our bags as she straightened her clothing. I turned to her but she did not look at me, she just brushed past me out of the room. I put everything in the trunk of the car and then rechecked the house to make sure everything was off and locked. Finally, we were off.

The ride there was quiet. Bella did not say anything; she did not look at me. When I tried to take her hand in mine, she jerked away. She was angry with me, _really_ angry, and I couldn't blame her. She was pregnant and hormonal and I teased and then rejected her. Her head was resting against the window; I couldn't see her face. I thought she was resting until I heard her sniffle. Was she crying? I saw her fingers rub under her eye. She was crying. I slammed on the break, pulling off the road and shut down the engine.

Unbuckling my seat belt, I took her face in my hands. "Love, why are you crying?" I whispered. She just shook her head. "No tell me, please."

"You don't want me," She whimpered, her sobs becoming more powerful.

"Oh baby, I do want you. I want you so bad, but I had to wait."

"Why?" She asked her voice uneven.

"Because I have a surprise for you, and we'd be late if we would have stayed. I'm sorry love, I shouldn't have teased you. Are you okay?"

Bella nodded her head and kissed me. We started driving again, this time Bella's hand was securely in mine. Bella's head rested against the window again. After about 15 minutes, her breath evened out. She was asleep.

It was dark by the time I pulled up at the hotel. Josh, the manager, was waiting in the lobby for me. "Mr. Cullen, we're so glad you chose our hotel. What will you need us to do?" He asked.

"Take our bags and park my car. Do you have the room keys?"

"Yes sir, here you go. Everything is set up that way you asked."

"Thank you."

I went back out to the car and opened the passenger side door. "Bella honey, wake up we're here."

"Hmm…" She sighed, her eyes opening. She yawned and smiled at me. "Come on, we have a room waiting for us." I helped Bella out of the car, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead**(jennifier potter's idea)** as i i wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Edward, I'm going to run to the bathroom real quick, I don't think I can make it upstairs."

"Okay sweetheart, I'll wait right here." I watched Bella waddle off to the bathroom. I couldn't help but smile at her retreating form. I sat in a chair and started flipping through a magazine when I felt someone sit next to me.

"Now what is a handsome guy like you sitting here by yourself?" A squeaky, annoying voice asked.

"I'm not alone," I answered simply not looking away from the article I was reading. I figured she got the hint and left, until I felt her hand running up and down my arm.

"Come on, I can keep you company tonight. It's Valentine's Day, no one should be alone." She purred rather badly. I jerked my arm away and jumped up stepping away.

"I suggest you leave _miss,_" I hissed.

"Honey, don't be like that," She whined.

"Edward?" I heard the voice of an Angel call. The women glared at Bella.

"Excuse me, we were talking," she snapped.

"Excuse me," I growled. "That's my wife!" I walked toward Bella, wrapping an arm around her, and held her close to me.

"But Tanya said you two were split."

"Tanya?"

"Yeah, my cousin, she said you two split up because your wife was a two-timing whore and a home wrecker. She said you needed comfort and told me where to go."

I felt Bella tense when this woman called her a two-timing whore. Holding her closer, I turned to the receptionist desk.

"Josh," I called out.

"Yes Mr. Cullen?" He asked stepping out.

"I request this woman be removed from the hotel. She has verbally abused me and my wife."

"Yes sir, security!"

We watched as security forced Tanya's cousin out of the hotel. I could feel Bella shaking next to me, what Tanya's cousin said had upset her a lot. "Come on love; let's get up to the room."

When we got to the room, our bags were already there. The entire room was lit up with candles, rose petals strewn all over the floor and bed. I heard Bella gasp.

I started lifting up her shirt. After it was off, I started kissing her shoulders and neck. My hands went to the clasp of her Bra, quickly disposing of it. Bella turned around to face, giving me the perfect opportunity to grasp her breast. "Edward," She moaned resting her head against my chest. I began to kiss her neck again while messaging her breast.

"I want you Bella…I want you so bad," I groaned in her neck.

"Edward," She panted. "I need you please."

"Get on the bed," I whispered.

I watched Bella excitedly pull down her pants and underwear before getting on the bed, spreading her legs open for me to see. She stared at me, watching as I pulled my shirt off, followed by my jeans and boxers. My erection sprang free from its painful restraints.

I crawled onto the bed, in between her legs, and began kissing the inside of her thigh. "Edward," she whimpered, as I got closer to her heat. I could smell her from here, she smelt so good. "Edward, _please_," I spread her folds with my fingers and began pleasuring her with my tongue. Bella moaned and arched her back, burying her hands in my hair and pulling roughly.

As I continued to pleasure her, I pushed two fingers inside of her, preparing her. She moaned and grasped my hair harder. "Cum for me Bella, cum on my face," I whispered huskily to her and that is all it took. Her back arched and her walls clenched around my fingers as she came, screaming out my name.

After licking all of her up, I continued to crawl up her body, watching her stomach. "What do you want Bella, my love?" I whispered gently in her ear, nuzzling her neck. I could feel her hand wrap around me, gently stroking me. I groaned, kissing her neck. "Tell me."

"I want you Edward, so bad!" She whimpered, bucking her hips up. My cock twitched as it came into contact with her center. I moaned in pleasure. Quickly but carefully I flipped us over so no pressure would be put on her stomach. Bella lifted herself up, resting her hands on my chest. Her eyes connected with mine before she dropped herself on me. I arched further into her, moaning her name.

She started to lift herself up and down on me, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. My hands went to her hips and helped her go faster. I started thrust up into her; going deeper, causing us both more pleasure. "Oh God Edward," Bella breathed.

"Shit Bella, you're so tight!" I hissed thrusting harder and faster.

"Edward…I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me Bella, cum on my dick!" Bella's head fell back, her walls clamped around me, and she came hard screaming out my name. Two more thrust and I came, spilling my seeds deep inside her.

I rolled us to the side, pulling myself out of her and covering us both out. "I love you Bella, happy Valentine's Day." I whispered in here ear, causing her to shiver.

"I love you too Edward, thank you, happy Valentine's Day my love."

I held Bella close as we both drifted off to sleep.

**I am like 3 reviews away from 700, I know I have enough people who have me and this story on alert…can we please make it to 1000 before this story is over? PLEASE!**


	16. Bed Rest

**Edward's point of view:**

We pretty much spent the entire weekend in bed making love and cuddling, with the exception of lunch and dinner. During those times, we went out to eat and saw the sights a little. Breakfast…well we had breakfast in bed, which involved licking things off each other…anyway, now I sat on bed watching Bella in the bathroom mirror fix her hair, before she grabbed her toiletries and packed them in the suitcase.

"I don't want to go," She pouted slightly. "This weekend has been so amazing and without stress. I'm not ready to go back." I smiled at her before getting up and wrapping her in my arms.

"I know honey, but we have to go back. Plus, I have another surprise for you."

"Really? What's it?" I had to laugh at her excitement.

"Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"No," she sighed deflated.

"Come on my silly Bella, lets go." I wrapped my arm around her and grabbed our stuff. After checking out, we jumped in the car and heading back home. Debussy played softly through the car as we drove home. Bella was readying a book and I was holding her hand. Things were so perfect, I couldn't even believe it.

In four short months we'll have a baby boy or girl to make things even better. If I would have known one day I'd be married to the love of my life and expecting a baby, I would have never touched any of those girls, I wouldn't of had any one night stands, I would of waited for her and only her.

We finally arrived home around 2:00. Esme's car was in the driveway and she was standing at the door.

"Welcome home," she smiled hugging Bella and I. I set the suitcase down and grabbed Bella's hand.

"Ready for your surprise?" I whispered.

"Yes," she answered, her voice was a little uneven and her breathing had picked up. As we walked up the stairs, Esme explained to her everything.

"Alice and Sam designed it, but couldn't help because there both pregnant, so Jared, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie helped. Now, are you ready?" Esme asked as she stopped in front of the door.

"Yes!" she squealed. Esme smiled and opened the door. I heard Bella gasp as she walked in the nursery. The walls were green with a purple border. There was a crib against the wall across from the door, there was a variety of pictures around the rooms on the walls. The window was open, I'm guessing to get rid of some of the fumes from the paint.

Bella turned towards me, tears streaming down her face. "Edward, it's so beautiful. Thank you." I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

"I love you so much Bella. So fucking much." I noticed Esme smile and slip out of the room.

********************

_2 months later_

Bella was sitting on the couch in my office typing on her lab top. Bella had been working on her own novel, she was trying to get it published. Normally, instead of staying home or going to her office, she comes to mine and we work together. She helps me with my stress because of this case and I make sure she's comfortable. She's in her third trimester, she's sore, and had bad morning sickness.

I was sitting at my desk, typing and watching Bella type. She was so cute when she was concentrating. I continued with my work for a few minutes.

"Uh!" Bella groaned.

"What's wrong love muffin?"

"Love muffin?" I laughed at her confused face.

"Sorry, it just came out. what's wrong?"

"I have to go to the bathroom," she sighed, setting her lab top to the side. "I'll be right back." I smiled as I watched Bella waddle to the bathroom connected to my office. I loved that women. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled. Tanya stuck her head in. Great!

"I have a message for you, from Mr. Black."

"What is it?" Tanya slipped in and walked over to my desk. She stood there for a moments before jumping on me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and started kissing me, shoving her tongue in my mouth. I felt disgusted, I felt nauseated.

I pushed he off, causing her to fall on the floor. And then I saw her. Bella was standing in the doorway, tears staining her cheeks. Tanya stood up smirking at her. Everything happened so fast then, Bella took a few steps forward before collapsing.

"Bella!" I yelled running over to her. "Angela! Call an ambulance and then security! Bella honey, stay with me, everything is going to be okay."

One the way to the hospital, I felt so numb. I watch them work on Bella in the ambulance and when we arrived at the hospital, they took her away from me. I wanted to cry. I found the closet pay phone and called everyone. Alice and Jasper, Sam and Jared, Rosalie and Emmett, my mother.

I knew Carlisle would probably be the one working on Bella. I sat in the waiting room, my face buried in my hands. I didn't move until I felt someone wrap there arms around me. "Oh Edward honey," I heard my mother whisper.

I wrapped my arms around her and cried. "What am I going to do?!"

"Shh…honey, it will be alright."

"I can't live without her mom." Her grip on my tightened around me.

"She'll be alright, I promise."

Esme held me and let me cry. Everyone had shown up and now we were waiting on some news. It seemed like hours when it had only been minutes. I felt Esme shift, causing me to look up. Carlisle was walking towards us. I jumped up and made my way over to him.

"She's going to be alright Edward, she's just going through some stress. I am going to put her on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy, I don't want her moving around so much. She'll need you there a lot. Will you be able to work from home?"

"Yeah, I can. Can I see her Carlisle. Please?" I was willing to get on my knees.

"Yeah, come on." Carlisle lead me to the room he's assigned Bella. He was going to keep her over night to make sure everything was alright. Bella was lying on the hospital bed, her hands resting on her stomach. She looked at us when we entered.

"Edward," she whimpered.

"Oh Bella," I cried running over to her and taking her face in my hands. I kissed her passionately. "I'm sorry baby, I love you so much. I'm so so sorry!" I held onto her and we cried together.


	17. Labor

**This chapter as well as the next chapter of all my stories, is dedicated to Daddy's Little Cannibal 9.11.90 to 5.8.09. My she rest in peace.**

**Edward's point of view:**

Bella's been on bed rest for two months and the and was due any day now. Since I began the firm with Jacob and Jasper, I hadn't had one vacation, so I have taken a month and a half off so I could be there for the birth of our first child and to help out with the baby when we take him or her home. Alice and Sam were due soon. Jasper and Jared were going to work until the babies were born and then take off. Sam, Alice, and Bella were all on maternity leave, so they basically hung out in our room until Jasper and Jared came to pick them up.

Lucky me, I got to tend to three pregnant women's needs, and that, my friends, was not an easy task. Bella wanted some Brooklyn Pizza one day and when I told her it was too far, she began to cry. So I drove all the way to Brooklyn and got her some pizza. When I got home, it was late, Alice and Sam were gone, and the pizza was cold. Bella didn't want it anymore, because it was cold and I lost it. I threw the pizza against the wall.

Pizza smeared against the wall and carpet. I yelled that this was bullshit and I'm not doing this anymore. I stormed out, slamming doors and cursing. I hoped in my car and sped toward the city. I was half way there when I realized I was being a dick and just left my seven and a half month pregnant wife home alone. Turning around quickly, I drove even faster.

When I got home, I ran upstairs to our room. I kicked myself when I saw Bella. She was on her hands and knees, scrubbing at the pizza stains.

I could hear her sniffle, she was crying. Dammit, I'm a jackass. I ran over to her, stopping her. "Oh Bella baby, I'm so sorry." I took her into my arms and held her close. "I'm so so sorry. I love you so much," I whispered.

"I'm sorry to Edward," Bella whimpered.

That was a month and a half ago. Since then, Bella hasn't asked anything to outrageous and I have been but nothing but patient. Right now, we were currently lying in bed watching television. Bella's head was resting on my chest, my arm wrapped around her body. We were having a lazy day today, watching movie after movie.

"What do you want to watch next?" I asked kissing her forehead.

Yawn "I don't know," yawn "you pick." I chuckled lightly.

"I think it's time for bed?"

"Ok," yawn. "I love you."

"I love you to Bella, so much." I kissed her and pulled her closer.

I fired Tanya. The day after Bella was released from the hospital, I headed up there. She was in my office, putting something on my desk. She turned, hearing my entrance. Her eyes widened before she smirked at me.

"How's Bella?" She sneered.

"On bed rest, because of you." Just then, two security guards stepped in. Her eyes widened again. "And your fired. Back your shit and get the hell out. Do not come up here for your, we will mail it to you. If you so much as think about coming near my wife or me again, I will call the cops. Do you understand? Or is your tiny, self-centered brain to incompetent to understand?" I spat.

She just stared at me in shock. I sighed and turned towards the guards, "Remove her please."

"Yes sir Mr. Cullen."

I smirked in satisfactory as each guard grabbed and arm and hauled Tanya out. And I got to do the honor of throwing her shit in the trash. Yep good times.

I stared down at the beauty in my arms, she was fast asleep. I kissed her forehead and buried my face in the crook of her neck. I was instantly asleep.

**Bella's point of view:**

My eyes popped open and I jerked up holding my stomach. I was having a contraction, but they were worse than usual. I scooted to the edge of the bed, maybe going to the bathroom would ease the pain. My feet had barley touched the floor when I felt something wet soaking through my bottoms. Uh oh…

"Edward," I whimpered. It was time and I was scared shitless. "Edward." I said louder. I only received a grunt in reply. "Edward!"

"Huh what? What's wrong?"

"My water just broke." His eyes widened with fright. He jumped up, mumbling coherently. He started packing a bag quickly, while I changed into dry pajamas and underwear. I took his hand and we headed to the car together.

Edward drove as fast as he could, calling everyone he could. Turns out Sam and Alice were also in labor. They both had just arrived when Edward called.

"Help!" Edward yelled. "My wife's in labor, help."

"Alright, get her to delivery room 3." They sat me in a wheelchair and wheeled me to the delivery room.

Once I was set up, the doctor came in. "How are we doing?" he smiled.

"Ow," I replied.

"I understand," he chuckled. "Lets see how far along you are." After checking everything, the doctor smiled and said, "Your developing nicely, you are already at 8 centimeters, so it shouldn't be long know. I will be right back."

Once he was gone, Edward took my hand. "How do you feel my love?" He asked kissing my knuckles.

"Fine, the contractions hurt and I'm scared, but I'm fine." Things were quiet for a moment. I looked down, trying to blink away the tears. I SNIFFLED AND Edward obviously heard.

"Bella, love, why are you crying?" He whispered lifting my chin with his finger.

"What if I'm a bad mother?" I whispered.

"Oh baby," he whispered hugging me. "You will be the best mother in the world. Our child will receive nothing but love and comfort in out house."

"But-" He cut me off with his lips.

"Shh…my love. Don't worry, okay?"

"Okay," I smiled.

We sat there, for about another 15 minutes, when the worse contraction of all hit. "Ow!" I cried out.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"It hurts," I whispered.

"Doctor!" Edward yelled.

I was a little out of it from the pain. The doctor rushed in with several nurses. They began working simultaneously around me. Edward held my hand, whispering comforting words in my ear.

"Push!" The doctor yelled, and I did. Again and again and again, until I heard it. A tiny cry. A tiny cry that came from my baby, our baby. "It's a girl!" The doctor yelled.

I was crying as they handed me my daughter. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were green, like her fathers, and she had dark brow curls on her head. I kissed her forehead gently. I love you baby girl…

********************

Edward was sitting by my bed holding our daughter. I smiled at him, he was so happy. "You know, we need to name her," I said.

He smile up at me. "I kind of like the name Lissianna. Lissi for short?" I smiled at him.

"I like it, its unique."

"You pick out the middle name."

"Renee?"

"Lissianna Renee Cullen. Perfect." He smiled, kissing my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

We sat there, like that, for an immeasurable amount of time. My parents as well as Edward's stopped by, for a few minutes. Alice and Sam both had their babies right before me. Alice and Jasper had a boy, Jackson Robert, and Sam and Jared had a girl, Hannah Noelle. I continued to watch Edward and Lissianna until I was to tired to keep my eyes open.

**Only the Epilogue left! Yay! Review guys, get me up to 1000! PLEASE!**


	18. Epilogue

**Bella's Point of View:**

I wonder sometime how I got so lucky. I have everything I could ever want, but what did I do to deserve this. I turned over and stared at Edward's sleeping form.

_I love him so much……_

Who knew when I first met Edward, we would end up like this? I was a bitch and he was and asshole. I guess that's what they mean by never judge a book by the cover.

I moved my hand to where it was stroking Edward's cheek, gently, not trying to wake him. The diamond wedding ring sparkled, even though it was the middle of the night. I felt Edward smile and his hand was placed on top of mine.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I whispered.

"Yeah, but I'm glad you did."

"Really?"

"Yes, I was dreaming about you and now I can have the real thing," Edward said turning to his side and smiling at me.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," He whispered taking my hand and kissing the ring on my finger.

"Forever."

I snuggled into his chest, about to fall asleep, when a tiny cry came from the baby monitor. Lissianna's awake. I got out of bed and went to get my daughter, while Edward fixed a bottle.

My now 4 month old daughter smiled up at me. Hello beautiful. I kissed her forehead and headed downstairs.

**Yes, it is the end, and I am aware the first chapter and the last chapter are the same. **


	19. Important

**Sorry to spam you guys with another note, but I have also decided to rewrite all of my stories. They were written a while ago and some of the grammar is god awful. I am putting a poll on my profile of my earlier stories, please take this time and go vote on which story you would like to see rewritten. I will note only edit the story, but beef up the details in some of the stories. Thank you for your time **


End file.
